Hysteroscopy, or direct vision of the inside of the uterus (referred to herein as the “uterine cavity” and/or “endometrial cavity”), has been shown to greatly improve diagnostic accuracy. Few gynecologists do office hysteroscopy, however, because of the complexity and expense of the equipment and supplies required. Conventional endoscopes are typically tethered and cumbersome to use. They require skilled staff to operate and maintain. This makes it especially difficult in time critical locations such as an emergency room, operating room, and other areas of a medical facility where multiple devices and instruments are being used simultaneously.
Furthermore, conventional endoscopes are relatively expensive and need to be sterilized after each use. Therefore, some medical facilities choose to stock multiple expensive devices so that when one device is being sterilized, which can be quite time-consuming, another device can be ready for use. Other facilities, such as an office may decide to own only one conventional endoscope due to cost considerations, but has to deal with the device not being available when it is being sterilized.
There are many indications for operative hysteroscopy which can frequently be done in an office setting if instrumentation is available. Such procedures include the tubal sterilization using a catheter passed through the operative channel of a hysteroscope, removal of polyps and other intrauterine pathology using hysteroscopic scissors, forceps, and biopsy devices introduced through the operative channel of a hysteroscope, treatment of submucous fibroids with electrosurgical instruments introduced through the operative channel of a hysteroscope, and lysis of intrauterine adhesions (cutting scar tissue) with hysteroscopic scissors introduced through the operative channel of a hysteroscope. Only a small percentage of gynecologists offer these treatments in an office setting because of the expense of setting up a conventional hysteroscopy system and the time and labor required to set up and maintain it.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any specific disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.